Mya’s halloween goes wrong
Transcript (On Wednesday, the day before halloween) Mya Smith: Hey, Mom. Francine: What is it, Mya? Mya smith: A friend of mine is throwing a Halloween party tomorrow at The pub, it is going to be fun! Francine: Yes, because your Steve and hayley’s daughter, also, you did well saving people Mya smith: Yay! Francine: Let's go to the store to get some supplies for your costume. Mya smith: I can't wait to go to the party! (Francine helps Mya make a nice blue fairy costume. On Halloween, Mya is ready to go) Francine: Be good at the party, okay? I'll pick you up at 12:30. Don't get into any trouble. Mya smith: I won't. See you later! (Mya arrives at the party, she sees that everyone is already having a blast. Music is blaring from the speakers and the guests are talking to each other.) Mya smith: Wow, this party is in full-swing. I like everyone's costumes. Steve Smith: hey Mya! Nice outfit! Mya Smith: thanks! Who are you? Steve Smith: I’m a vampire Mya smith: your costume's really cute. But what are you supposed to be? Hayley smith: I am vampira Steve Smith: Cool. You look fantastic, there’s also party games Mya smith: some party games? Cool! Hayley smith: Do you guys wanna help me set them up? Steve Smith: Sure! (Some of the guests help Hayley set up the games) Steve Smith: Attention, everyone! As you can see, Hayley has put up some party games, and she would like you all to play them. (Then, the guests play a few games, such as Pin the Boo on the Ghost, Witch Ring Toss, and apple bobbing. After the games are over, Everyone is having a good time, until a troublemaker comes) Evil 9 volt: Hey, kid, what are you dressed up as? Mya smith: A blue fairy. Duh! Evil 9 volt: Ha ha ha! You should've dressed up as something cooler, like a werewolf or a princess. Mya smith: Well, my mum and dad helped me make this costume Evil 9 volt: Oh, you think being a witch is cool? We'll see about that. Grab her wand, evil 18 volt! (Evil 18 volt sneaks up behind Mya and snatches her magic wand) Mya smith: Hey, my wand! Give it back to me, now! Evil 18 volt: Ha ha ha! You'll have to catch me if you want it back! (Mya chases after evil 18 volt. Eventually, she tackles him and grabs her wand) Mya smith: What in the world were you thinking, sneaking up behind me and stealing my hat? Hayley smith: Uh, just to have a little fun, I guess. But those troublemakers Bendy: Oh, you want to have some fun? (Foster’s home bendy looks around the room and sees a rubber spider. She picks it up) Bendy: Would you say this is fun? (She throws the rubber spider at Christopher, who freaks out) Mya smith: Yaaaaargh! Spider! Spider on my face! Get it off me! Get it off me! Steve Smith: Relax. They're just rubber. Hammoud: Not fun enough for you? Hmm... What do you say to this? Hayley smith: then, we’ll challenge you to a showdown! (The troublemakers grabs the punch bowl and drenches a girl in a bumblebee costume. Then each of them throws a bunch of miniature pumpkins at seven guests. Then Mya whacks Foster’s home bendy and Terrance with her wand. She continues torturing the troublemakers, until everyone flees the party, leaving only Steve, Hayley and Mya behind) Mya smith: YEAH! We won! Hayley smith: we did it, Mya, we won! Now someone is gonna announce the winner Terrance: (laughs) What a riot! You should've seen everyone run around and smash into stuff! It was so hilarious! I must say, this is the best Halloween party ever. Steve Smith: Troublemakers, what have you done? You scared the guests away with your antics and destroyed most of the decorations and games! And us! Hayley smith: Yeah, and now our Halloween party is ruined thanks to you. That's it! I'm calling your guardians to take you home. (Hayley calls all the guardians on her cellphone. A while later, A mob of guardians take their evil clones home early from the Halloween party due to their behaviours) Bloo: So, how did the party go? Did our troublemakers behave at all? Mya smith: No, they didn't. We’re never allowing them to go to any Halloween party again. Hayley smith: troublemakers, do you know what time it is? It's way past your bedtime. We can't believe you didn't come home before dark, that’s it! You are all grounded! Category:Snook the Sloth's grounded days Category:Foster's Home Bendy's grounded days Category:Gela Samsonadze's grounded days Category:Abboud, Azzouz, Hammoud and Saloom gets grounded series Category:Coconut Fred’s grounded days Category:Miao Le Xing's grounded days Category:Thrasher and Blastus' grounded days Category:Felicity's grounded days Category:Emperor Zurg's grounded days Category:Evil 9 Volt and Evil 18 Volt's grounded days Category:Terrence’s grounded days